The Masquerade
by Silith-Morniel
Summary: Eine POV-Story, die zu Zeiten der Rumtreiber spielt. Victoria und Lorena sind die beiden Hauptcharaketere und zusammen mit den Rumtreibern erleben sie so manches Abenteuer. Die Geschichte reicht von lustig leicht parodisch *hust* bis hin zu romantisch.
1. Eine turbulente Zugfahrt

**Autoren: **Sonja & Svenja alias MagicalDuO

**Disclaimer: **Die Figuren, Orte, Namen ect. pp., welche in J.K.Rowlings Büchern vorkommen, gehören uns nicht. Allerdings sind Victoria, Lorena und andere Charaktere, die wir evtl. noch dazu erfinden unser geistiges Eigentum, da wir die Charaktere mit Liebe und Sorgfalt geplant und erfunden haben. Anmerkung Svenja: "Mit Liebe und Sorgfalt? Ahja..." Mann! Jetzt lass mich doch mal . ''

**Rating: ** T

**Anmerkungen der Autoren:**  
_Die Charaktere werden geschrieben von:_

Victoria - Sonja

Lorena - Svenja

PS.: Bitte, bitte seid so lieb und lasst uns ein paar Reviews da bettel Wir geben uns solche Mühe mit dieser Fanfic! Egal ob Lob oder Kritik, alles hier her!

* * *

** Eine turbulente Zugfahrt**

_POV Victoria_

Victoria starrte immer noch ungläubig auf ihre Fahrkarte. In eleganter Schrift stand auf dem beigen, kleinen Papier: ‚_Hogwarts Express – Gleis 9 ¾'._ Sie seufzte und starrte auf ihren Gepäckwagen, der unter dem Gewicht ihrer Koffer zusammenzubrechen drohte. ‚Wie komme ich nur auf dieses verflixte Gleis?' Am liebsten hätte sie jemanden vom Bahnhofspersonal gefragt, wo das Gleis 9 ¾ sei, aber sie wollte nicht zum Gespött des gesamten Bahnhofs werden. Und so stand sie nun ziellos auf dem Bahnsteig, an dem die Züge auf den Gleisen 9 und 10 fuhren. Victoria ging eine Weile am Bahnsteig auf und ab und einige Leute drehten schon verwundert ihre Köpfe zu ihr um.

Irgendwann lehnte sie sich frustriert gegen eine Wand, das heißt, sie wollte sich dagegen lehnen, stattdessen fiel sie geradewegs durch sie hindurch. Erschrocken riss sie ihren Gepäckwagen mit sich und als sie auf der anderen Seite der Wand herausplumpste, rieb sie sich erst einmal die Augen. Was sie da sehen konnte, überstieg ihre Vorstellungskraft.

Victoria erblickte eine große glänzend schwarze Dampflokomotive, an welcher ein großes rotes Schild mit goldener Aufschrift prangte: ‚_Hogwarts Express'_. Dann fiel ihr Blick auf die umherhastenden Familien. ‚Wow…' Erst jetzt bemerkte Victoria, dass sie immer noch auf dem Boden saß. Schnell sprang sie auf und klopfte sich den Dreck von ihrer Jeans. Sie sah auf die große Bahnsteiguhr, es war kurz vor elf, der Hogwarts Express würde jeden Moment abfahren!

Schnell schleifte sie den Gepäckwagen hinter sich her, als sie vor der Wagontür stand, wusste sie nur nicht so recht, wie sie ihre ganzen Sachen in den Zug bekommen sollte. Trotzdem schnappte sie sich einen ihrer drei Koffer und versuchte ihn in den Zug zu wuchten, als plötzlich eine Stimme hinter ihr ertönte.

„Darf ich behilflich sein?"

Victoria ließ vor Schreck ihren Koffer fallen und wirbelte herum. Vor ihr stand ein großer, gut aussehender Junge mit blonden, etwas längeren Haaren. Sie errötete und wollte dem Jungen gerade sagen, dass es nicht nötig sei, dass er ihr helfe, aber da hatte dieser sich schon an ihr vorbeigedrängt und war dabei zwei der Koffer, scheinbar mühelos, in den Zug zu wuchten. Da sie nicht tatenlos zusehen wollte, wie der Junge ihre gesamten Sachen in den Zug hievte, schnappte sie sich den verbleibenden Koffer und hievte ihn unter ächzen und stöhnen in den Zug.

Der Junge lächelte sie sanft an und Victoria fühlte, wie ihre Gesicht erneut rot anlief.

„D- Danke…", stammelte sie.

„Keine Ursache."

Sie nickte stumm.

„Wie heißt du?", fragte sie dann schließlich.

„Remus, Remus Lupin. Aber bevor wir hier den ganzen Verkehr aufhalten, sollten wir uns ein Abteil suchen… Wobei, ich bin sicher, dass Tatze schon längst eins gefunden hat."

Remus sah Victoria prüfend an und musste erkannt haben, dass sie sich ziemlich verloren vorkam.

„Das ist dein erstes Jahr auf Hogwarts, stimmt's?"

„Ja…", antwortete sie etwas eingeschüchtert.

Blitzschnell krallte Remus sich ihre beiden Koffer, die er schon zuvor in den Zug gebracht hatte.

„Dann kommst du am besten erst einmal mit mir mit."

Völlig verdattert und nicht wissend, was sie davon halten sollte, nahm Victoria ihren Koffer und folgte Remus durch das Gedränge. Plötzlich hielt Remus an, denn es gab vor ihnen einen kleinen Tumult, zwei Schülergruppen stritten sich um ein Abteil. Just in dem Moment fuhr der Zug an und Victoria fiel Remus in den Rücken, dieser ließ die Koffer schlagartig fallen und fiel der Länge nach hin. Die beiden Schülergruppen hatten aufgehört zu streiten und schauten nun auf das Menschensandwich vor ihren Füßen. Victoria war noch leicht benommen, als sie sich aufsetzte und feststellen musste, dass sie auf Remus saß.

Ein schwarzhaariger Junge lugte aus dem Abteil, um das sich beide Schülergruppen gestritten hatten hervor.

„Was ist das denn für ein Tumult? Und außerdem", er wandte sich an die Schüler, die zuvor gestritten hatten, "hier ist bereits besetzt, also verschwindet!"

Victoria konnte gar nicht so schnell gucken, da waren die Streithähne auch schon auf und davon. Sie kletterte über Remus und half ihm auf die Beine.

„Oh, das tut mir so leid! Das wollte ich nicht! Entschuldigung! Entschuldigung! Entschuldigung! Entsch-!"

„Schon okay, es ist ja niemandem etwas passiert", versuchte Remus sie zu beruhigen.

„Na sieh mal einer an. Moony, wo bleiben denn deine Manieren? Möchtest du uns nicht diese reizende junge Dame vorstellen?", meldete sich der Schwarzhaarige zu Wort und weitere zwei Köpfe lugten neugierig aus dem Abteil hervor.

Remus lächelte.

„Wenn ich vorstellen darf Tatze, das hier ist… ähm… Wie heißt du eigentlich?"

Der schwarzhaarige Junge, der offensichtlich ‚Tatze' genannt wurde musste amüsiert lachen, während Victoria abermals rot anlief und sich innerlich selbst ohrfeigte, wie hatte sie vergessen können sich vorzustellen?

„Victoria Graham."

Sie versuchte ein unbekümmertes Lächeln auf ihr Gesicht zu zaubern. Tatze grinste breit und die anderen beiden Jungs taten ihm nach.

„Na dann mal rein mit euch!", wies Tatze sie an und war auch schon dabei Victoria ins Abteil zu zerren.

Remus machte sich seufzend daran ihre Koffer zu verstauen. Es war arg eng in dem kleinen Abteil, welches eigentlich nur für vier Personen vorgesehen war. Während Remus neben dem Jungen mit der Brille Platz nahm, stand Victoria immer noch planlos im Abteil rum.

„Aber hier ist doch viel zu wenig Platz…"

Der Junge mit der Brille rückte ganz dicht ans Fenster und Remus rutschte auf, sodass Victoria sich locker neben ihn quetschen konnte. Nun schauten sie alle vier erwartungsvoll an, doch Victoria ging nicht drauf ein, da die bohrenden Blicke der Jungs sie ein wenig einschüchterten.

„Wir haben uns ja noch gar nicht vorgestellt!", stellte Tatze mit theatralischer Dramatik fest.

„Also, wenn ich uns vorstellen darf: Wir sind die hochwohlgeborenen Herren Tatze (er deutete auf sich selbst, was allgemeines Augenrollen verursachte), Wurmschwanz (er deutete auf den kleinen, dicklichen Jungen, der zu seiner linken saß), Krone (er deutete auf den schwarzhaarigen Jungen mit der Brille) und Moony (er deutete zuletzt auf Remus)."

Victoria schaute völlig verdattert in die Runde und runzelte leicht die Stirn, so als würde sie einen Moment brauchen um zu überlegen. Tatze währenddessen strahlte über das ganze Gesicht.

„Und… habt ihr auch ‚normale' Namen?", fragte Victoria schließlich.

„Ähm…", damit hatte Tatze wohl nicht gerechnet.

„Natürlich haben wir das", hörte sie vom Fenster her, „Tatze heißt in Wirklichkeit Sirius Black, Wurmschwanz Peter Pettigrew; ich, also Krone, heiße James Potter und Remus dürftest du bereits kennen."

Victoria lächelte James dankbar zu.

„Das ist dein erstes Jahr in Hogwarts oder?", fragte Peter ein wenig kleinlaut und erntete einen missbilligenden Blick von Sirius.

„Jaah, stimmt… Eigentlich wäre ich jetzt im zweiten…"

Alle sahen sie erstaunt an, so als hätte sie jetzt gerade ein süßes Häschen getötet.

„Wieso? Wie alt bist du denn?", fragte Sirius.

„12. Man hat mich letztes Jahr…", sie senkte ihren Blick und flüsterte: „…vergessen…"

„Vergessen?!", sie konnte Remus bemitleidenden Blick spüren, der sie förmlich zu durchbohren schien.

„Ja… Ihr müsst wissen, meine Eltern sind keine Zauberer… Und bevor ich diesen Brief bekommen hatte, wusste ich selber noch gar nichts von Hogwarts…"

Sie hob wieder ihren Blick und lächelte.

„Aber das ist nicht schlimm, so was passiert vermutlich öfter."

Victoria sah, wie die Jungs Blicke tauschten, dann räusperte sich James und sagte:

„Victoria… So etwas ist noch nie passiert."

„Oh… Naja… Immer ist irgendwann das erste Mal oder?", gab sie matt zurück.

Es trat eine betretene Stille ein und in den nächsten 15 Minuten sagte keiner ein Wort. Peter und James schauten aus dem Wagonfenster, Remus hatte ein Buch hervorgeholt und las darin und Sirius ließ gelangweilt seinen Schokofrosch durchs Abteil fliegen. Schließlich brach Victoria das Schweigen:  
„In welchem Jahr seit ihr eigentlich?"

„Im 3.", kam es wie aus einem Mund.

„Ah…"

„Weißt du eigentlich schon in welches Haus du möchtest?", fragte Peter.

„Haus?", Victoria sah ihn verständnislos an.

Remus versuchte diese peinliche Situation zu retten, indem er ihr versuchte zu erklären, was Peter denn jetzt genau damit meinte.

„Nun ja, Victoria, es gibt vier Häuser in Hogwarts. Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, Slytherin und Gryffindor. Du wirst heute Abend einem dieser vier Häuser zugeteilt, das geschieht durch den sprechenden Hut, er allein weiß, in welches Haus du am besten passt."

„Und… in welchem Haus seid ihr?"

„Natürlich Gryffindor!", nahm Sirius allen anderen die Antwort vorweg.

Allgemeines Seufzen war die Reaktion, Sirius versuchte wohl mit allen Mitteln auf sich aufmerksam zu machen, doch Victoria ignorierte es.

„Welches Haus ist denn… das Beste?"

„Kann man so genau gar nicht sagen. In Ravenclaw sind sehr fleißige und kluge Schüler, was nicht heißen soll, dass wir anderen doof sind! Die Leute aus Hufflepuff sind auch ganz nett, sind immer hilfsbereit und höflich. Slytherin… ein Haus, dem du besser nicht zu nahe kommst. Die Leute dort sind schmierig und gehässig und sie verabscheuen Zauberer, die Muggel als Eltern haben. Gryffindor, hier zählt Mut und ein reines Herz!", es war Peter, der diesmal antwortete.

Victoria strahlte in die Runde.

„Dann weiß ich, wo ich hin möchte! Ich möchte nach Gryffindor!"

Die Jungs lachten und Remus knuffte Victoria in die Seite, woraufhin sie ein spitzes Quieken von sich gab und ebenfalls anfing zu lachen.

Insgesamt war es eine ausgelassene Stimmung die nun herrschte und keiner bekam mehr mit, wie sich die Landschaft draußen veränderte, so sehr waren sie in ihren Gesprächen und Späßen vertieft. Irgendwann klopfte es an der Abteiltür, die sich dann kurz darauf öffnete. Eine pummelige Frau stand draußen und schob einen Wagen voll gepackt mit Süßigkeiten vor sich her.

Victoria kramte nach ihrem Geldbeutel und kaufte sich dann einen großen Kesselkuchen, Schokofrösche, Bertie Botts Bohnen in sämtlichen Geschmacksrichtungen und einen Zuckerfederkiel.

Als die Frau weiterging, schloss sie die Tür des Abteils und schaute auffordernd in die Runde.

„Na los! Greift zu, das kann ich sowieso nicht alles alleine essen", dabei griff sie sich eine Schokofroschpackung.

„Vorsicht!", rief Peter.

Doch zu spät. Sie hatte die Packung bereits geöffnet und ihr Schokofrosch machte sich daran davon zu hüpfen.

„Oh nein!"

Sie krabbelte auf den Boden des Abteils und versuchte den Schokofrosch zu fangen, welcher zwischen den Füßen der Jungs umher sprang.

„_Accio Schokofrosch!"_, hörte sie James sagen.

Sie tauchte aus den vier Paar Füßen auf und sah ihn verwundert und dankbar an. James reichte ihr breit grinsend den Schokofrosch, welchem sie dann ganz konsequent den Kopf abbiss. Es musste ziemlich lustig aussehen, wie sie da auf dem Boden hockte, ihr blondes langes Haar zerzaust und einen kopflosen Schokofrosch mit beiden Händen fest umklammert, denn erneut brachen die Jungs in schallendes Gelächter aus. Victoria lief rosa an und nahm wieder neben Remus Platz. Sie hatte sich gerade wieder gesetzt, da klopfte es erneut an der Abteiltür…

_POV Lorena_

Lorena kam völlig außer Atem auf Gleis 9 an. Sie stellte ihren Gepäckwagen neben eine Bank und eilte zurück um das restliche Gepäck aufzusammeln, welches ihr vom Wagen gerutscht war. Eine schwarze Katze schnurrte um Lorena's Beine, doch im Moment hatte sie keine Zeit für ihr neues Haustier.

„Gleis 9 3/4", murmelte sie in sich hinein.

Sie stand direkt zwischen Gleis 9 und 10, doch da war kein weiteres Gleis in Sicht. Langsam wurde sie nervös, doch diese Nervosität wurde dann alsbald von aufkeimender Wut ersetzt. „Verdammt noch mal!", fluchend trat sie vor ihren Wagen, „Wenn das ein Scherz sein soll, dann ist das überhaupt nicht lustig!"

Sie schrie über den gesamten Bahnhof. 'Ups!' Ganze Menschenmengen drehten sich nach ihr um und schauten sie neugierig an. Lorena lief puterrot an und schenkte ihre ganze Aufmerksamkeit ihren Schuhen. Sie waren plötzlich höchst interessant. Aus den Augenwinkeln beobachtete sie, wie ein Mädchen, das höchstens so alt war wie sie, sich an eine Wand lehnen wollte, aber geradewegs durch diese hindurch fiel. Mit einer Mischung aus Neugier und Verwirrung, ging sie den Gepäckwagen vor sich herschiebend auf die Wand zu. Wie in Trance streckte sie ihre Hand aus, um sie auf der Mauer abzulegen, doch stattdessen fasste sie durch sie hindurch. Erschrocken zog Lorena ihre Hand zurück. Es war ein merkwürdiges Gefühl, dass sie nicht mit Worten beschreiben konnte, doch es war lustig, zusehen, wie ihr Handgelenk direkt in die Mauer überging, als hätte sie nie eine Hand gehabt. Lorena spielte mit sichtlich immer größer werdender Begeisterung ihr neues Spiel 'Hand-in-die-Mauer-und-wieder-raus' noch ein paar Minuten.

In der Zwischenzeit hatte sich schon eine Menschentraube Schaulustiger auf der anderen Seite der Mauer gebildet, welche gespannt auf die Hand starrten welche in regelmäßigen Abständen in der Mauer erschien, verschwand und dann wieder für kurze Zeit auftauchte und wieder verschwand.

Doch Lorenas Neugier besiegte ihre Angst vor dem was sie auf der anderen Seite erwartete. Nach kurzem Überlegen schnappte sie sich ihren Gepäckwagen, setzte achtlos ihre Katze auf diesen, nahm ein paar Meter Anlauf und rannte blindlings auf die Mauer zu. Ehe sie sich versah lag sie schon auf den dreckigen Boden, ihre Koffer waren überall verstreut und viele fremde Gesichter starrten kichernd auf sie herab. Abermals lief sie vor Scham rot an. Schnell raffte Lorena sich auf und sammelte dann hastig ihre zwei Koffer und ihre Katze ein, verfolgt von den Blicken vieler Augenpaare.

„Das fängt ja schon gut an, Lorena", flüsterte sie.

Sie zuckte unmerklich zusammen. 'Jetzt reiß dich zusammen, die Leute hier halten dich eh schon für seltsam, wenn du jetzt auch noch anfängst laut mit dir selbst zu reden erklären sie dich dann für völlig durchgeknallt.'

Und zu einer Spinnerin wollte sie hier nicht auch noch erkoren werden. Lorena hatte keine Eltern mehr und hatte deshalb bis zur Aufnahme in Hogwarts in einem Waisenhaus gelebt. Dort wurde sie auch schon seit jeher aus der Gemeinschaft ausgeschlossen. Sie durfte nicht mit den anderen Kindern mitspielen, wurde verspottet oder einfach ignoriert. Ja, sie hatte immer irgendwie gespürt, dass sie anders war als die anderen Kinder und jetzt endlich wurde sie in ihrer Gewissheit bestätigt. Sie lugte auf ihre Uhr, es war gleich elf, der Zug, den sie erblickt hatte nachdem sie durch die Mauer geplumpst war, würde jeden Augenblick abfahren. Schnell griff Lorena nach ihren Koffern und eilte zum Zug während ihre Katze gemütlich hinter ihr her trottete.

Auf den Gängen im Zug herrschte ein einziges Chaos, Schülergruppen stritten sich um Abteile wobei die Älteren natürlich die Jüngern einfach zur Seite schubsten und es wohl für selbstverständlich hielten, dass sie den Vortritt hatten. Anderswo hörte sie wie sich Schüler Schimpfwörter an den Kopf schmissen.

Sie reckte sich um sich etwas Überblick zu verschaffen, doch es gelang ihr nicht, denn sie war zu klein um über die Köpfe der anderen hinwegsehen zu können. Selbst auf Zehenspitzen versuchte Lorena es vergeblich.

Plötzlich ruckte es einmal heftig, so das sie fast hintenüber gefallen wäre. Im letzten Moment konnte sie sich allerdings noch halten.

Langsam wurde es ruhiger auf den Gängen, es gingen nur noch vereinzelt Schüler umher. Überall aus den Abteilen hörte sie Gelächter und ihr wurde bewusst wie allein sie eigentlich war.

„Geh mal beiseite, Kindchen." Ein pummelige Frau, einen Wagen voller Süßigkeiten vor sich her schiebend, drängte sich an ihr vorbei.

'Ich muss mich in irgendein Abteil setzen.', dachte sie.

'Ich kann nicht ewig auf dem Gang stehen bleiben.'

Erneut hörte sie großes Gelächter aus einem der Abteile. Sie schritt auf dieses zu, immer noch mit den Koffern beladen, wartete bis das Gelächter verklungen war, holte noch einmal tief durch, und klopfte an. Lorena verharrte noch einen kurzen Moment und lugte dann vorsichtig ins Abteil hinein.

„I-Ist hier noch ein Platz frei?", fragte sie mit einem dünnen Stimmchen was so gar nicht nach ihrem klang.

Fünf Augenpaare drehten sich abrupt nach ihr um.

Lorena schaute sich scheu im Abteil um. Ihre Augen wanderten vom einen zum anderen.

'Vier Jungen und ein Mädchen.'

Staunend blickte sie zu dem Mädchen. Dasselbe hatte sie doch durch die Wand fallen sehen. Auch sie trug ihre Alltagskleidung und noch nicht die Schuluniform, also musste sie auch neu sein. Doch sie saß so selbstverständlich mit den vier Jungs zusammen, als wären sie schon ewig befreundet.

„I-Ich seh schon hier ist besetzt..."

Lorena wollte auf dem Absatz kehrt machen, doch jemand hatte sie am Kragen gepackt und zog sie wieder zurück ins Abteil.

„Hier ist noch genug Platz.", hörte sie ihn in sich hineinmurmeln.

Der Junge mit den schwarzen Haaren war aufgesprungen und hatte sie gepackt bevor sie gehen konnte.

Er schliff sie mit sich mit und setzte sie auf den Platz wo er vorher gesessen hatte.

„Tja, es scheint als müssten wir alle noch etwas enger beieinander rücken.", spottete der Junge mit der Brille, wobei die anderen anfingen breit zu grinsen.

Für diese Bemerkung hatte der Schwarzhaarige jedoch nur einen bösen Blick über.

„Oh, Gruppenkuschelzeit.", bemerkte ein dicklicher Junge.

„Halt dich zurück, Wurmschwanz!", wurde dieser auch sogleich zurechtgewiesen.

„Sei du doch ruhig, Moony!", gab Wurmschwanz in einem weinerlichen Tonfall zurück.

Lorena befürchtete, dass dieser jeden Augenblick in Tränen ausbrechen würde und sah ihn mitleidig an, doch großes Interesse an diesem Streit hatte sie nicht. Dem Mädchen was nun direkt gegenüber von ihr saß schien es ähnlich zugehen und Lorena versuchte mit ihr ins Gespräch zukommen.

„Wie heißt du?"

„Victoria Graham.", gab diese Auskunft.

Victoria stopfte sich einen Schokofrosch in ihren mit Schoko verschmierten Mund.

„Ich bin Lorena Olavi."

„IHR SEID IMMER SO GEMEIN ZU MIR, DABEI VERSUCH ICH EUCH SCHON ALLES RECHT ZU MACHEN!!!",schrie Wurmschwanz plötzlich.

Die Mädchen ihr Gespräch ein und schauten erschrocken zu den Jungs auf. Der Streit zwischen ihnen schien nun seinen Höhepunkt erreicht zuhaben.

„Gib Ruhe!", herrschte ihn nun der Junge mit der Brille an.

„Der Junge dort", sie deute kaum merklich auf den Brillenträger „ , wird Krone genannt.", flüsterte Victoria Lorena zu.

„Und der mit den schwarzen Haaren?"

Mit einem Lächeln sah Victoria wie Lorena sich rosa färbte. „Das ist Tatze. Scheint total von sich überzeugt zu sein und will sich immer in den Mittelpunkt drängen.", gab sie gleich noch ihre Meinung dazu.

„Mhhhhh...", Lorena nickte nur. Sie wollte sich darauf ihre eigene Meinung bilden.

Eine Weile stritten die Vier noch, doch dann versiegte der Streit. Die Freundschaft war wieder

hergestellt. Plötzlich sprang Lorena auf.

„Oh mein Gott, meine Koffer!", entsetzt bemerkte sie, dass die anderen völlig ruhig waren.

„Darum habe ich mich schon gekümmert...", meldete sich Moony zu Wort.

„Ein einfacher Verkleinerungszauber und schon hatten auch deine Koffer Platz in der Gepäckablage", fügte Tatze grinsend hinzu.

Lorena blickte zur Gepäckablage hoch und war erleichtert, dass wirklich nur das Gepäck verkleinert wurde und nicht noch ihre Katze. Es war ja schon merkwürdig sie in der Gepäckablage anzutreffen. Insgeheim traute sie den Jungs wirklich einiges zu, doch das wollte sie ihnen nicht so einfach kundgeben.

Die Zugfahrt zog sich in die Länge, aber sie verlief ohne weitere Zwischenfälle. Victoria und Lorena verstanden sich prächtig mit den Jungs. Sie brachten es wirklich fertig sie unaufhörlich und immer von neuem zum Lachen zubringen. Auch die beiden Mädchen untereinander merkten schnell das sie viele gleiche Interessen hatte und plauderten, wenn sie grade mal nicht auf dem Fußboden lagen vor lachen, weil einer der vier wieder besonders komisch war, über diese.

Nachdem Stunden vergangen waren, hielt der Zug so abrupt an wie er auch losgefahren war, und alle Schülerinnen und Schüler wurden gebeten diesen nun zu verlassen. Ausgelassen und fröhlich begaben sich Lorena und Victoria nach draußen...

* * *

**Schlusswort:**

Sonja: Wow, ihr habt bis zum Schluss durchgehalten, Gratulation XD

Svenja: Komm, soooooooooo schlecht sind wir jetzt nun auch wieder nicht Oo

Sonja: am Kopf kratz Besser wir lassen die Leser entscheiden ''

Svenja: grml Okay... sich an Leser wend So und nun lass mal eine Review rüberwachsen Kollege D

Sonja: Woher willst du wissen, ob unsere Leser m/w sind?

Svenja: Öhm... Ich bin allwissend!

Sonja: Ja klar, komm, wir gehen jetzt ins Kino... ''


	2. Herzlich Willkommen in Hogwarts

* * *

_Sonja:_ leuchtende Augen bekomm 

_Svenja:_ Was'n mit dir los? Oo''

_Sonja: _Unser 2. Kapitel

_Svenja: _Oh... ja XD Also Leute: Viel Spaß mit unserem 2. Kapitel, hoffentlich lasst ihr ein paar liebe Reviews da

* * *

**Herzlich Willkommen in Hogwarts!**

_POV Victoria_

„Wollt ihr nicht eure Umhänge anziehen?", fragte Moony und schaute die beiden Mädchen, eine Augenbraue in die Höhe gezogen, fragend an.

„Ähm…", Victoria sah zu Lorena und diese erwiderte ihren Blick.

Es dauerte zwei Sekunden, bis beide panisch anfingen ihre Umhänge zu suchen, wobei Sirius so kollegial war und Lorena's Koffer wieder auf die richtige Größe hatte anwachsen lassen. Endlich hatte Victoria ihren Umhang gefunden und zog ihn an, dabei war sie so mit sich selbst beschäftigt, dass sie nicht merkte, wie sie James, der sich an ihr vorbei quetschen wollte, einen saftigen Kinnhaken gab. Lorena, die das gesehen hatte gackerte lauthals los und hatte Mühe sich dabei auf den Beinen zu halten.

„Wieso lachst du?!", fragte Victoria, die nun endlich ihren Umhang anhatte.

„Du hast Krone einen richtig schönen Kinnhaken versetzt", grinste das kleine Mädchen unverschämt breit zu Victoria hoch.

„Oh… Entschuldigung!!", rief sie James hinterher, welcher gerade dabei war zusammen mit Remus und Sirius das Gepäck nach draußen zu bringen.

Dieser lächelte nur und murmelte ein „Schon okay.".

„Wir sollten mal so langsam hier raus, wer weiß, wo der Zug sonst mit uns hinfährt!", diesmal war es Lorena die sprach und Victoria nickte daraufhin nur.

Als sie auf dem Bahnsteig standen, herrschte ein relativ großes Durcheinander und Victoria war froh, dass sie bei ihren neuen Freunden sein konnte. Sie hatte sich sogar schon darauf eingestellt, zusammen mit Lorena und den Jungs den restlichen Weg zum Schloss anzutreten, wurde aber enttäuscht. Eine laute, raue Stimme rief nach den Erstklässlern und Victoria warf Remus einen fragenden Blick zu.

„Das hatte ich ganz vergessen euch zu sagen! Ihr werdet mit Hagrid mitgehen und über den See zum Schloss gebracht. Wir vier fahren mit der Kutsche", erklärte er lächelnd.

„Achsooo… Das heißt, dass wir euch dann gar nicht mehr sehen, bevor wir in die Häuser eingeteilt wurden, oder?", Victoria konnte ihre Enttäuschung nicht unterdrücken und Lorena sah auch nicht gerade froh aus.

„Moony! Wo bleibst du denn?!!", rief Sirius, der mit Peter und James schon mal vorgelaufen war.

„Tut mir leid, ich muss los, sonst lynchen sie mich", er grinste die beiden Mädchen an, „Wir sehen uns dann gleich in der Großen Halle, viel Glück, ihr schafft das schon", dann rannte Remus zu seinen Freunden rüber und verschwand mit ihnen in der angehenden Dunkelheit.

„Hey! Ihr zwei! Hier rüber!", dröhnte die raue Stimme erneut über den Bahnsteig.

Victoria vernahm Lorena's Seufzen und fragte sich, woran sie wohl gerade dachte.

„Na dann komm, sonst müssen wir vielleicht noch schwimmen", sagte sie trocken und schob Lorena vor sich her.

„Na endlich! Sin' alle da?!- Dann kann's ja losgeh'n."

Erst jetzt erblickten die beiden die riesenhafte Gestalt, vor der sich die Erstklässler versammelt hatten. Victoria stockte zunächst der Atem und sie wechselte zweifelnde Blicke mit Lorena, die so was wohl vorher auch noch nie zu Gesicht bekommen hatte. Mit einem mulmigen Gefühl im Bauch folgten Victoria und Lorena dem riesigen Mann.

Nach einer Weile kamen sie an dem Ufer eines großen See's an und schauten fasziniert auf die kleinen Bötchen, die wie von Geisterhand gelenkt das Ufer zusammen mit jeweils 4 Schülern verließen und auf das Schloss zusteuerten.

Victoria und Lorena wurden getrennt, während Lorena direkt das nächste Boot nahm, blieb Victoria als eine der letzten zurück und winkte ihr nach. Lorena schien nicht sehr erbaut davon, plötzlich von ihr getrennt worden zu sein und auch Victoria fand es schade, da sie die anderen Schüler ja gar nicht kannte. Schweigend nahm sie zusammen mit drei weiteren Schülern das letzte Boot. Im Lichtschein der Bootslaterne beobachtete sie die Wasseroberfläche, welche sich ein wenig kräuselte. ‚Was wohl Moony und die anderen gerade machen?' Sie seufzte und lehnte sich diesmal zu weit über den Rand des Bootes. Das Boot schwankte gefährlich nach rechts und mit einem lauten Platschen fiel Victoria in die schwarze, nasse Tiefe.

Das eisige Wasser schien ihre gesamte Körperwärme zu absorbieren und es dauerte einen Moment, bis Victoria wild um sich schlagend an die Wasseroberfläche kam. Sie spürte, wie sich ihre Sachen mit Wasser voll sogen und sie immer und immer wieder unter Wasser zogen.

„Hilfe!", schrie sie und wurde erneut unter Wasser gezogen.

Plötzlich spürte sie wie sich etwas Glitschiges um ihre Taille wand und ihre Angst wandelte sich in Panik um. Erst ging es einige Meter in die Tiefe und Victoria spürte das Verlangen nach Sauerstoff. Was im nächsten Moment geschah nahm sie nur noch verschwommen wahr. Das glitschige Etwas schnellte nach oben und Victoria japste keuchend nach Luft. Ihr ganzer Körper zitterte und sie fühlte sich wie ein riesiger Eisblock. Erst jetzt erkannte sie, dass dieses glitschige Ding, was sie gepackt hatte, ein riesiger Tentakel war, welcher sie zurück in ihr Boot setzte.

Ihre Mitfahrer machten sich über sie lustig und grölten so laut, dass sie sicher war. Dass alle ihr Gelächter mitbekamen. Schamesröte stieg in ihr Gesicht und Victoria hätte am liebsten hemmungslos geweint. Sie wand ihr Gesicht ab, sodass niemand sehen konnte, wie sie versuchte die Tränen wegzublinzeln.

Endlich stockte das Boot und sie konnte aussteigen, sie sah Lorena und eilte sofort auf sie zu, dabei ihre Tränen fortwischend, was Lorena nicht mitbekam, denn sie stand mit dem Rücken zu ihr. Victoria tippte ihr auf die Schulter und Lorena fuhr herum, als sie Victoria erkannte, lächelte sie.

„Hey, du bist ja ganz nass, was ist passiert?"

„Ich… bin aus dem Boot gefallen, hatte mich", sie musste niesen und fuhr dann weiter fort, „- zu weit nach draußen gelehnt."

„Oh je, was machst du nur für Sachen?"

Victoria zuckte mit den Schultern und lächelte.

„Weiß nicht. Aber immerhin hat eine von uns die Fahrt trocken überstanden."

Lorena grinste. Dann öffnete sich das Portal in die Eingangshalle und die schnatternde Erstklässlermeute betrat zum ersten Mal Hogwarts. Victoria staunte nicht schlecht und war so beeindruckt, dass ihr der Mund offen stehen blieb. Lorena kicherte und machte Victoria darauf aufmerksam, verlegen schloss sie den Mund wieder.

Vor einem großen, schweren Holztor blieben sie stehen und sofort fing alles um sie herum an zu flüstern und zu tuscheln. Ein Mädchen drängelte sich durch die Menge und blieb vor Victoria und Lorena stehen.

„Ah, wie ich sehe, nehmen sie auch Schlammblüter auf!", höhnte sie in hochnäsigem Ton und um die Dreiergruppe wurde es still.

Jeder wollte mitbekommen, was als nächstes geschah.

„Ich warne euch, kommt mir nicht in die Quere."

Victoria's Augen verengten sich zu Schlitzen, sie wusste zwar nicht, was ein ‚Schlammblut' war, aber es schien eine starke Beleidigung zu sein.

„Ich an deiner Stelle würde aufpassen, dass mir keine Fliegen in die Nase kommen, so hoch wie du sie trägst! Und noch etwas: Lass uns besser in Ruhe!", schleuderte sie zurück.

„Sonst was?!", das braunhaarige Mädchen begann zu kichern und einige taten es ihr nach.

Lorena konnte anscheinend nicht mehr an sich halten und rief:

„Sonst werdet ihr Krone, Tatze, Moony und Wurmschwanz kennen lernen!"

Nun brach ihre Gegenüber in schallendes Gelächter aus.

„Krone?! Tatze? Moony? Und Wurmschwanz?!!- Was sollen das denn für welche sein? Eure Kuscheltiere?!"

Victoria und Lorena liefen rot an, Victoria, außer sich vor Zorn, zückte ihren Zauberstab und richtete ihn auf die Braunhaarige.

„Hör auf über sie zu spotten!"

Das Mädchen erkannte wohl, dass sie hier für's erste fertig war und verschwand gackernd in der Menge.

„Was wollte die eigentlich?", fragte Lorena und hatte ihre Hände immer noch zu Fäusten geballt.

„Keine Ahnung, vermutlich hat sie einfach nur Streit gesucht.- Ah! Es geht los!"

Die Masse setzte sich in Bewegung und durchschritt das Tor, welches in die Große Halle führte, sie gingen zwischen dem Gryffindor- und dem Hufflepufftisch hindurch und blieben vor dem Lehrertisch, welcher sich auf einer kleinen Erhöhung befand stehen. Lorena stupste Victoria erneut in die Seite und deutete aufgeregt auf die Decke und die schwebenden Kerzen.

„Wahnsinn! So etwas habe ich noch nie gesehen", sagte sie und kam aus dem Staunen nicht mehr heraus.

Auch Victoria bestaunte die Decke, welche den dunklen Abendhimmel widerspiegelte. Sie musste ziemlich laut Niesen und für einen Moment drehten sich ein paar Köpfe nach ihr und Lorena um.

„Ich auch nicht", reagierte sie nun endlich auf Lorena's Aussage.

Lorena konnte es wohl nicht lassen, schon wieder fing Victoria sich ein kräftiges Stupsen von Lorena ein und sah sie kurz verständnislos an.

„Was?", zischte sie und in ihrem Blick lag kurz etwas Säuerliches, was dann aber im nächsten Moment schon wieder verflog.

Lorena ignorierte dies und deutet hinüber zum Gryffindortisch, wo sie offensichtlich die vier Jungs entdeckt hatte. Victoria verfolgte Lorena's verträumten Blick hinüber zu Sirius und dachte sich ihren Teil dabei, dann ließ sie den Blick etwas nach links schweifen und erkannte Remus, ein leises Seufzen verließ ihre Lippen. Sie hätte beinahe überhört, wie die Hexe, welche die Schüler nach der Reihe aufrief, ihren Namen nannte:

„Victoria Graham!"

Plötzlich spürte sie, wie ihr Herz anfing zu rasen und Nervosität sie am liebsten hätte ohnmächtig werden lassen. Sie zögerte einen Moment und warf Lorena einen kurzen Blick zu, welche ihr aufmunternd zunickte und grinste.

„Miss Graham!", ertönte erneut die Stimme der Hexe.

„Ja! Einen Moment!", rief Victoria und kämpfte sich durch die Masse.

Endlich stand sie vor dem Schemel, auf dem ein alter Hut lag. ‚Das muss der sprechende Hut sein, von dem Remus gesprochen hat!' Die Hexe nahm den Hut von dem Schemel herunter und deutete Victoria sich hinzusetzen. Kurz sah sie noch die Haustische und die Schüler, welche an ihnen tuschelten und gespannt auf die Verkündung des sprechenden Hutes warteten. Dann wurde es dunkel und Victoria spürte das leichte Gewicht des Hutes auf ihrem Kopf. Er murmelte unverständlich vor sich hin und verkündete dann laut: „GRYFFINDOR!"

Der Hut wurde ihr abgenommen und erleichtert stürmte sie zum Tisch der Gryffindors, wo sie jubelnd von den vier Jungs empfangen wurde. Ihre Erleichterung war so groß, dass sie Remus von hinten um den Hals fiel. Dieser hatte gar nicht mit einer solchen Reaktion gerechnet und verbarg seine Verlegenheit hinter einem breiten Grinsen. Victoria ließ von ihm ab und quetschte sich zwischen ihn und James. Die giftigen Blicke der Mädchen sowohl am Haustisch, als auch an den Nachbartischen, entgingen ihr und gespannt wartete sie mit den vier Jungs darauf, dass auch Lorena eingeteilt wurde.

„Sag mal, wieso bist du eigentlich so klätschnass?", fragte Remus.

„Bin in den See gefallen", nuschelte Victoria und lief scharlachrot an.

„Du holst dir doch den Tod! Einen Moment, ich bring das in Ordnung."

Remus holte seinen Zauberstab hervor und murmelte etwas und kurz darauf war sie wieder komplett trocken.

„Danke Remus…", ihre Stimme war mehr ein Flüstern.

„Keine Ursache."

Er lächelte sein unwiderstehlichstes Lächeln und Victoria hatte nun arge Probleme damit wieder ihre normale Hautfarbe anzunehmen. Überall hörte man das vereinzelte Seufzen eines Mädchens. Victoria schaute sich um und fing sich böse Blicke ein. Plötzlich erkannte sie Lorena, die gerade dabei war die letzte Stufe der Erhöhung zu meistern.

„Da ist sie!", rief Victoria und deute nach vorne.

Sofort wand sich als erstes Sirius' Kopf nach vorne und Victoria konnte ein unverschämtes Grinsen nicht unterdrücken, als sie das sah. Doch plötzlich war Lorena verschwunden und Victoria runzelte die Stirn. Doch kurz darauf erschien sie wieder und Victoria erkannte, wie sie sich auf die Unterlippe biss und vermutete, dass sie gerade über die letzte Stufe gefallen sein musste.

Kurz darauf verkündete der sprechende Hut auf für Lorena Olavi: „GRYFFINDOR!"

Erneut waren alle aus dem Häuschen und Victoria sah, wie Lorena freudestrahlend auf sie zu gerannt kam. Victoria beglückwünschte Lorena und bekam gerade noch mit, wie Sirius einen seiner Mitschüler anblaffte:

„Rutsch gefälligst zu Seite, siehst du nicht, dass hier noch einer sitzen möchte?!"

Der Angesprochene rutschte sofort einen halben Meter zur Seite, Sirius rutschte auf und bat Lorena den Platz an, der gerade freigewordne war.

„Hier, setz dich", er grinste sie breit an und Victoria stupste Remus mit dem Ellbogen in die Seite.

Remus sah erst sie an, dann Sirius und Lorena und begann ebenfalls zu Grinsen.

„Ja, ja, das ist mal wieder typisch Sirius, kaum lernt er ein hübsches Mädchen kennen, schmeißt er sich an sie heran."

Victoria lachte und sah Sirius prüfend an.

„Er sollte vorsichtig sein, sonst bekommt er noch irgendwann einmal mächtige Probleme."

Remus lächelte.

„Lass uns nicht über Probleme sprechen, die kommen sowieso mit Anfang des neuen Schuljahres."

Victoria konnte sich im Moment keinen Reim auf diese Worte machen, aber Remus schien zu wissen, wovon er sprach. Sie beobachtete Sirius und Lorena möglichst unauffällig, wie sie sich am Tisch käbbelten…

POV Lorena

Als Lorena nun endlich aufgerufen wurde, um in ein Haus eingeteilt zu werden war sie eigentlich viel zu aufgeregt um stehen zu können, geschweige denn zu laufen. Ihre Beine fühlten sich an wie Pudding und sie stieg, wie eine Betrunkene, schwankend die wenigen Treppen hoch. Doch auf der letzten Treppe stolperte sie nichts ahnend über ihre eigenen Füße und fiel mit der Nase voraus auf den kalten steinernen Boden.

„Shit!"

Die Wände der Großen Halle warfen ihre Worte zurück, sodass diese laut im Saal wiederhallten.

Es gab wahrscheinlich kaum jemanden, der es nicht gehört hatte, oder dem der den missbilligenden Blick von Prof. McGonagall entgangen war.

Lorena nahm schnell auf dem bereit gestellten Stuhl platz, während ihr der sprechende Hut aufgesetzt wurde.

„Nun junge Dame, vorlaut bist du, daran ist kein Zweifel und dazu auch noch so unglaublich aufbrausend. Tja was machen wir dann mit dir?"

Lorena schluckte, ihr Herz pochte ihr bis zum Hals.

„GRYFFINDOR!", verkündete der Hut.

Lorena sprang so abrupt auf das der sprechende Hut ihr vom Kopf rutschte und vor sich hinschimpfend auf dem Boden liegen blieb. Sie drehte sich noch um, murmelte ein 'Sorry' und eilte auch schon zum Gryffindortisch, wo sie von den jubelnden Rumtreibern und Victoria in Empfang genommen wurde.

Lorena sah sich suchend nach einem Platz neben ihnen um, doch es schienen alle besetzt zu sein.

Sirius musste ihren Blick bemerkt haben. Und herrschte einen seiner Mitschüler an, dass er gefälligst Platz machen soll. Der Junge warf ihm einen trotzigen Blick zu, rutschte dann aber doch zur Seite und machte für Lorena Platz, welche dies allerdings nur mit einem Lächeln quittierte.

'Er soll doch schließlich nicht auch noch eine Bestätigung von mir bekommen, dass er sich hier alles erlauben kann.' Aber ihn störte es anscheinend nicht und sein Grinsen wurde noch breiter.

„Na Kleine! Bist also doch nach Gryffindor gekommen. Das wundert mich, denn sonst sind in Gryffindor nur die GROßEN und Mutigen vertreten und nicht solche laufende Meter wie du. Aber tröste dich, mit etwas Fruchtzwergen wirst du vielleicht noch so groß wie unser lieber Flitwick dortdrüben.", mit einem frechen Grinsen deutete er zum Lehrertisch hoch, auf einen kleinen runzeligen Mann, der nun, wo er stand, gerademal bis zur Tischkante reichte.

Lorena sah Sirius mit bösen Blick an.

„Duuu...Sirius!!!", sie boxte ihn leicht in die Seite.

So etwas konnte Lorena nicht ärgern. Sie war nicht so zart besaitet und war nun wirklich froh drum.

„Ja, so heiße ich schon seit 14 Jahren, auch wenn es nicht den Anschein macht, aber meinen Namen kann ich mir auch noch merken, trotzdem danke für die kleine Erinnerung.", Sirius deutete eine Verbeugung an.

„Hör auf mich zu ärgern!", Lorena boxte ihn erneut in die Seite, aber das brachte ihn nur zum lachen.

Sie musste sich richtig anstrengen um die Röte zu bezwingen, die wieder in ihr aufstieg.

'Ich hasse es ein Wortgefecht zu verlieren, aber noch ist diese Schlacht nicht verloren!'

Sie käbbelten sich und schon bald stimmte Lorena mit in sein herzliches Lachen ein.

Aus den Augenwinkeln sah sie wie Victoria und Moony viel sagende Blicke tauschten und dann in ein angeregtes Gespräch versanken.

„So, die Erstklässler werden von den Vertrauensschülern in die Schlafsäle geführt, dort erfahren sie dann auch das Passwort zu den Häusern. Nehmt euch zu Herzen was ich euch in meiner kleinen Ansprache erklärt habe, dass gilt für ALLE Schülerinnen und Schüler. Ich möchte keinen von euch wegen eines Regelbruchs nach Hause schicken müssen." ,Dumbeldore ließ sich mit einem leisen Seufzer wieder in seinen Stuhl sinken.

Er hat eine Ansprache gehalten?!

Victoria und Lorena sahen sich irritiert an.

„Der alte Mann dort, hat uns doch nicht jetzt ernsthaft hier die Schulregeln erklärt und wir haben das nicht mit bekommen, oder?", bestürzt sah Victoria sie an.

„Ach ist doch nicht so schlimm. Die Regeln hier sind mit Sicherheit auch nicht anders als die Regeln auf unseren alten Schulen.", Lorena hasste Regeln. Für sie waren sie da, um gebrochen zu werden.

Wenn sie irgendeine Regel brach, konnte sie immer noch behaupten von dieser nichts gewusst zu haben und schließlich würde es dann sogar der Wahrheit entsprechen.

„Naja vielleicht können die Jungs uns ja die Regeln hier erklären.", Victoria sah die Rumtreiber Hilfe suchend an.

„Regeln?!Hier gibt es Regeln?!", mit gespielter Bestürzung sahen sie Victoria an.

„Ich hab noch nie von ihnen gehört, muss ein exotisches Gericht sein, meinst du nicht auch?", wandte sich Remus an James.

„Ein Gericht? Ich dachte immer es wäre irgendein neuer Modetrend, oder so!"

„Gericht, Modetrend, seid ihr denn völlig irre?", fuhr Sirius ihnen dazwischen.

Die beiden Schnitten ihm zur Antwort grässliche Fratzen.

„Natürlich sind wir irre!!!"

„Nein, Regeln sind neue Zierpflanzen. Dumbeldore hat sie bei sich auf dem Schreibtisch stehen. Es sind zwei. Und wenn man die dann ganz ausversehn von seinem Schreibtisch fallen lässt, ist das ein Regelbruch."

Die beiden Mädchen konnten nicht mehr, sie lagen lachend auf dem Boden hielten sich die Bäuche, denn sie begannen langsam weh zu tun.

„Gryffindor Erstklässler zu mir!", tönte eine Stimme durch die Halle.

„Wir sollten besser gehen sonst kommen wir heute nie von diesen Irren los."

Victoria und Lorena und die anderen versammelten sich um einen eher schmächtigen Jungen mit kurz geschorenem braunen Haar.

Sie wurden von ihm über die wandelnden Treppen hoch in den Gryffindorturm gebracht.

Vor einem Portrait einer alten pummeligen Dame machten sie plötzlich halt.

„MEMORIA!"

Das Portrait der Dame schwang zur Seite und gab einen Raum hinter sich frei.

„Merkt euch dieses Passwort gut. Andernfalls werdet ihr nicht mehr so schnell in den Raum rein kommen.", der Vertrauensschüler betrat den Raum.

Die neuen Schüler traten nach ihm ein und das Portrait ging wieder zu.

„Ihr dürft niemals, ich wiederhole niemals Schülern aus einem anderen Haus eurer Passwort anvertrauen.", der Vertrauensschüler schaute ernst in die Runde.

„Und noch etwas. Nehmt euch vor den Slytherins in Acht. Sie sind keine angenehmen Zeitgenossen."

Lorena und Victoria warfen sich viel sagende Blicke zu.

„Damit durften wir ja schon Erfahrungen machen.", flüsterte Lorena.

Sie bekamen jetzt erst Zeit sich im Raum umzusehen. Der Raum war gemütlich eingerichtet. In einem großen Kamin prasselte ein schönes warmes Feuer, der kalte Steinboden war mit Roten verzierten Teppichen ausgelegt, die Wände wurden ebenfalls von roten Wandteppichen geschmückt, welche reich verziert waren. Um dem Kamin herum standen große Sofas und Sessel, in zwei sich gegenüberliegenden Ecken des großen runden Raums waren zwei Treppen zu sehen, welche hoch in den Turm führten.

Die Neugier packte Victoria und Lorena. Die beiden Mädchen lösten sich von der Gruppe und stiegen hinauf in den Turm. Nach kurzer Zeit ging eine Tür von dem Turm aus.

Lorena öffnete sie leise. In einem weiteren runden Raum standen mehrere Himmelbetten im Kreis angeordnet.

Neben allen standen schon die Koffer, aber auf von einem der Betten war plötzlich ein lautes Schnurren zu hören und die schwarze Katze von Lorena kam hinter dem Bett zum Vorschein.

„Cito!", sie packte ihre Katze und ließ sich freudig auf ihr neues Bett plumpsen.

Auch Victoria sah sich im Schlafraum um. Ihre Koffer standen auf dem Himmelbett neben Lorenas.

Sie setzte sich auf die Bettkante und strich mit der Hand über die rote Überdecke, auf welcher in der Mitte das Gryffindorabzeichen prangte.

Nun nahm auch sie ihre Koffer vom Bett und stellte sie neben diesem ab.

„Ich hab keine große Lust die jetzt noch auszuräumen.", stellte Lorena mit einem Blick auf die Koffer fest.

„Lass uns lieber wieder runtergehen, dort scheint richtig die Party abzugehen."

Und wirklich. Es war zwar schon längst spät in der Nacht, aber das schien die meisten nicht zu stören.

Also machten sich auch Lorena und Victoria wieder an den Treppenabstieg.

„Borrr, nää!", stöhnte Lorena vor sich hin.

„Wenn ich das sieben Jahre lang jeden Tag machen muss, dann bin ich nach meiner Schulzeit nur noch ein Knochengerüst. Und schrumpfen tu ich dadurch sicherlich auch. Ich bin jetzt mit Sicherheit schon zwei Zentimeter geschrumpft!"

„Du warst noch nie größer.", stellte Victoria nüchtern fest.

„Außerdem ist Treppensteigen gut für die Gesundheit, es heißt sogar man lebt dadurch länger und -", es schien als wollte Victoria noch weiter ausholen und Lorena erklären, wie wichtig es doch ist gesund zu sein, doch Lorena hockte sich nun mitten auf die Treppe und fing an zu schmollen.

Victoria schaute sie irritiert an. Und fing dann plötzlich an breit zu grinsen. Zu breit.

„Also möchtest du nichts von den leckern Süßigkeiten die unten im Aufenthaltsraum bereit gestellt worden sind?"

Mit einem Satz war Lorena wieder auf den Beinen und sauste nun die Treppe runter, so dass selbst Victoria Schwierigkeiten bekam mit ihrem Tempo mitzuhalten.

Victoria wollte ihr noch zurufen, dass sie dann wenigstens nach vorne gucken soll, wenn sie schon rennen musste, aber da war es auch schon zu spät.

Lorena rannte mit voller Wucht in Sirius rein, der wie es schien, sich wohl schlafen legen wollte.

Er fing zwar ihren Aufprall ab, sodass sie nicht stürzten, doch schien Lorena ihn voll im Magen getroffen zu haben.

Sirius wurde ganz bleich, wollte noch schnell hoch ins Bad laufen, schaffte es dann aber nicht mehr und übergab sich dann mitten auf Wurmschwanz, der ihm entgegen kam.

Er murmelte ein kurzes 'Tschuldigung', schwankte zu den Treppen und ließ den vollgekotzten Wurmschwanz verdattert stehen.

Lorena stand immer noch einfach da und wusste nicht was sie sagen sollte, als sich Victoria laut lachend zu ihr gesellte.

„Dem haste gezeigte wo es lang geht, Rambo!", sie konnte kaum sprechen vor lachen.

„Nämlich direkt aufs Jungenklo.", Victoria stupste Lorena leicht in die Seite, aber sie sah alles andere als glücklich über diese Situation aus.

Sie wandte sich ab und machte es sich auf einem der großen Sofas bequem.

'Verdammt, dass muss auch immer mir passieren.'

Sie sah wie sich Victoria durch die ausgelassenen Gryffindors einen Weg zu ihr bahnte um sich dann neben Lorena zu hocken.

Sie sagte nichts, tat nichts, sondern saß nur da und wartete bis Lorena anfing zu reden.

„Das hab ich echt nicht gewollt. Das ist mir echt peinlich.", begann sie leise.

„Ach ist doch wirklich nicht schlimm und ich glaube nicht das er der Typ ist, der nachtragend ist. Morgenfrüh ist sicher alles ganz normal. Außerdem versteh ich sowieso nicht, warum du dir das so zu Herzen nimmst. Schließlich kennst du ihn erst seit heute Vormittag.", Victoria sah sie fragend an.

„Ja, aber es tut mir halt echt Leid."

„Lass dir davon doch jetzt nicht deinen ersten Abend hier vermiesen. Das ist es nicht Wert... und vielleicht kommt er noch mal runter, dass du ihm sagen kannste wie Leid es dir tut.", ja, Victoria war eine Motivationskünstlerin und als Lorena nun aufsah strahlten ihre Augen und für einen kurzen Moment sah sie aus wie ein kleines Kind, wenn es Weihnachtsgeschenke auspackt.

„Gut, dann lass uns jetzt feiern!!!", Lorena sprang auf und hatte mit einem Mal richtig beängstigend gute Laune.

Die beiden hockten sich sogleich zu ein paar anderen Mädchen, die wohl schon etwas länger an der Schule waren. Sie diskutierten gerade darüber, wer von den Rumtreibern am süßesten war und konnten sich darüber nicht einig werden.

Lorena und Victoria schauten sich belustigt an und gingen rüber zu einem Tisch, wo sich tatsächlich allerhand Süßes stapelte.

Lorena griff natürlich sofort zu und schob sich eine bunte Bohne in den Mund. Sie verzog aber plötzlich den Mund so als hätte sie sich auf die Zunge gebissen.

„Bähhh!!!", sie spuckte die Bohne in eine nebenliegende Servierte.

„Das ist ja widerlich! Das schmekt nach Kotze!", sie verzog angeekelt das Gesicht.

Victoria fing wieder schallend an zu lachen. Das war echt zu viel an einem Tag.

Und nach kurzer Zeit begann auch Lorena an mitzulachen. Auch wenn Sirius und die anderen sich nicht mehr im Gemeinschaftsraum blicken ließen wurde es noch eine lange und amüsante Nacht. Selbst nach dem sie schon in ihren Betten lagen fingen sie immer wieder an zu lachen und redeten noch bis in den Morgengrauen über ihr Leben vor Hogwarts.

Lorena und Victoria hatten weniger als zwei Stunden geschlafen, als am Morgen um sieben der Wecker schellte und sie mühsam die warmen Decken zurückschlugen um sich fertig für den ersten Schultag zumachen...

* * *

_Sonja:_ Wie es wohl weitergeht? Welche Katastrophen erwarten Victoria & Lorena in unserem 3. Kapitel?...

_Svenja: _...DAS und noch viel mehr erfahrt ihr nach eine kurzen Werbunterbrechung XD

_Sonja: _Mann! Verarsch mich doch nicht andauernd ''

_Svenja: _patpat Eine Runde Mitleid...- Awwwwwww xD


End file.
